Recently, a code transmission character broadcasting system has been planned as a type of television broadcasting in which characters such as pertaining to the weather forecast or news are broadcast to be displayed on a CRT. In such a character broadcasting system, the character information is transmitted during the vertical blanking period of a video signal as digital data. At the receiver's side these character information data are temporarily stored in a memory of a receiver, and these are converted into signals capable of being displayed on a CRT by a decoder or the like, and are displayed on the same.